Hades (Server)
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was activated to alleviate overcrowding on the other servers. Its original population consisted of players world shifted from Ramuh, Phoenix, Carbuncle, Fenrir, Odin, Ifrit, Caitsith, Quetzalcoatl, Siren, Pandemonium, Cerberus, Bismarck, Lakshmi, Midgardsormr, and Fairy Servers. On June 15, 2005, the populations of the servers were adjusted and Hades was found to be less populated than other servers. Hades received world shifts from Phoenix, Carbuncle, Fenrir, Ifrit, Diabolos, and Fairy Servers. The server was deactivated on March 22, 2010 and the remaining population was moved to Cerberus server. ID Number: 31 Activation Date: October 7, 2004 Deactivation Date: March 22,2010 History in the FF Series Final Fantasy V: Advance Hades was added to the GBA remake of FFV as the most powerful random battle enemy in the entire game. It is a Necromancer, which is a new job in the GBA version of FFV that learns enemies' attacks by defeating them, and is a palette swap of Azulmagia, a Blue Mage, which is the traditional job for learning enemies' attacks. If defeated by a Necromancer, Hades will teach Doomsday, the most powerful Necromancy skill of all. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''' Hades is available to be summoned by using the appropriate materia. '''Final Fantasy VII Hades is a summon who afflicts a wide array of status ailments on all enemies. Hades is a red-eyed, malevolent skeleton in a sanguine hooded cloak brewing a bubbling liquid in a giant black metal cauldron. He appears with a giant stone circle, four pillars, and a wooden chandelier when summoned. Hades is contained within a red summon materia located on the sunken Gelnika Plane, a Shinra, Inc. cargo plane that crashed into the ocean off the eastern coast of the western continent. The plane contains a collection of powerful weapons and materia being transported by Shinra to combat the Weapons (Emerald Weapon, Ruby Weapon, Diamond Weapon, Sapphire Weapon, and Ultimate Weapon). Final Fantasy IX Hades is a powerful optional boss in Final Fantasy IX located in Memoria. He has a slightly similar appearance to FFVII's Hades, but much more gruesome. He sits in a skeletal throne and wields a massive sword. If defeated, he will open a synthesis shop that provides very powerful equipment, including Pumice, which allows Dagger to summon Ark. Moves: "Black Cauldron"- deals non-elemental damage to all enemies and randomly inflicts Poison, Stop, Slow, Silence, Confusion, Toad, Mini, and Paralyze statuses (FFVII) Attributes: Final Fantasy VII Magic Power +4, Magic Defense +4, HP Max -10%, MP Max +15% ★- 0AP (allows 1 use per battle) ★★- 35,000AP (allows 2 uses per battle) ★★★- 120,000AP (allows 3 uses per battle) ★★★★- 150,000AP (allows 4 uses per battle) ★★★★★- 250,000AP (allows 5 uses per battle) * Hades gives Hidden-element to weapon/armor when linked with Elemental materia. (Hidden-Element is a rare element which was seemingly intended to be dummied out but failed. It is found only on a handful of enemy attacks, mostly those that inflict Petrify or Gradual Petrify status Cokatolis' Petrify Smog, Bagrisk's Stone Strike, Gagighandi's Stone Stare, Demon Gate's Petrif-Eye, or a few other statuses Dorky Face's Curses (Silence status) and Funny Breath (Confuse status), as well as Marine's & Attack Squad's Smoke Bullet (Sleep & Darkness status), one magical attack, Ultimate Weapon's Ultima Beam, and one other move Rider VR2's Electromag (reverses front/back row positions). Equipping a Hidden-element materia, which was apparently given to all Non-elemental Materia, would cut damage from these attacks or reduce the success rate of the statuses landing) Historical Background In Greek mythology, Hades is one of the Olympian gods and is the god of the dead and the Underworld. That underworld is also named Hades (though it was originally named the House of Hades, but it came to be abbreviated to simply Hades). Hades had Zeus and Poseidon as his brothers, as well as Hera, Demeter, and Hestia as his sisters. The three brothers divided up the three realms: earth, sea, and sky. Zeus got the sky and the weapon, the Thunderbolt. Poseidon got the sea (which actually includes the surface of the Earth as Poseidon is the god of earthquakes too) and the mighty trident, the Earth-Shaker. Hades got the underworld and the Helmet of Invisibility. Hades' weapon was 2-pronged trident-fork. Hades' chariot was driven by 4 jet-black horses. Hades is known for his abduction of the goddess Persephone, who brought her into the Underworld to be his wife and the queen of the Underworld. Demeter, Persephone's mother opposed this and eventually Zeus brokered a truce: Persephone spends 6 months above-ground and 6 months underground. The 6 months she is underground are the Autumn and Winter seasons. Hades also came to be the god of all the precious resources (metals and gems) of the subterranean earth when the Greek god Pluto was consolidated into Hades. Hades was considered a fierce fighter and the night before the Titanomachia broke out, he donned his helmet, snuck into the Titans' encampment and destroyed many of their weapons (the war would still rage on for 10 years though). He was considered dark, sullen, stern, and stubborn and was hated by mortals and wasn't too popular with the other Olympians. Despite that, he had a reputation for being just. The Greeks would sacrifice black-colored animals to Hades. Hades was rarely depicted in artwork except for the Abduction of Persephone. Hades is Greek for "unseen", refering to his realm (being out of sight) and his power of invisibility. Note: Hades was not the god of death. The Greek god of death is Thanatos. The Greek Underworld, known Hades was the abode of the dead where all dead would go. Hades was not a uniform place though; it had many different areas. There were the Elysian Fields, the place where the virtuous dead would reside, a paradise-like island covered in poplars far to the west, by the Ocean-Stream. There was also Tartarus, a dank, murky pit of unimaginable depth, lined with walls of bronze where entities who opposed the gods, like monsters, Titans, Cyclopses, were cast into, as well as wicked mortals like Sisyphus, Ixion, Tantalus. Then there was the Fields of Asphodel, where the dead who weren't wicked, nor virtuous, resided in a trance-like state. Five rivers flowed through the Underworld. They were: Acheron, Styx, Phlegethon, Cocytus, Lethe. The River Acheron was known as the "river of woe". This was the river the oarsman Charon would ferry the dead across for the price of 1 obolus/obol (a Greek coin) (note that Charon did not ferry the dead across the River Styx. That is a modern misinterpretation of the myth). Acheron was said to be the 2nd mightiest river in the world after Oceanos (see Okeanos). The gates of the Underworld proper, guarded by Cerberus were on the far banks of the Acheron. The River Styx (Greek "hateful") was the "river of the unbreakable oath", where the Olympian gods would swear binding oaths on its shores and drinking its water would cause mortals and gods alike to lose their voice for 9 years, but bathing in its waters could give invulnerability (e.g. Achilles). Styx ran along the border between Earth and Hades. It circled Hades 9 times and converged with most of the other Underworld rivers in the center of Hades, forming a marshy delta. Phlegethon was the "river of fire", which flowed with pure fire. Cocytus (Greek "lamentation") was the "river of wailing/tears". It was a tributary of the River Acheron. The dead who were buried without an obol coin wandered the riverbanks of Cocytus for 100 years. The River Lethe was the "river of forgetfulness". A drink of its waters would completely erase all memories of one's life. One other geographic feature of Hades was Erebus, a gloomy space of pure darkness the dead would have to traverse to reach the borders of Hades (it is also the name of a primordial god of darkness). category:Servers